


Mi Casa es tu Casa

by JillMarie



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, J-Squared, J2 AU, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Roommates, deportation, have to get married, mentions of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillMarie/pseuds/JillMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have been friends for years. It's not until Jared faces deportation that either admits to wanting more. fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Casa es tu Casa

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Jared or Jensen. (I wish I did). I only used their likeness to portray my characters.  
> note: There is a scene that may be interpreted at bashing Mr. and Mrs. Collins. It is not meant to, they are only a plot device. I would never wish ill will to any one involved with Supernatural. This is my first fic and obviously the first time I've written a J2. Please leave constructive criticism or comments. Thanks

On Monday Jared received a letter from USCIS. A letter he knew he was getting, but all the same, one he had been in denial about for six months. He didn't open the letter. He sat on his bed holding it, staring at it hard enough it should have disintegrated from the intensity. Finally, he tossed it onto his desk. He'd been refusing the problem for months, a few more days wouldn't matter. Right now, Jared had more important things to do. His roommate, his best friend, his 'brother from another mother', Jensen, was having a birthday. There was no way Jared was going to allow a letter from immigration prevent him from throwing the best surprise party Jensen had ever seen.

 

Jared pulled a plastic bag from his closet and opened the gift he made for Jensen. He wanted to add an inscription to the photo-book commemorating their ten years of friendship, but once again, he was distracted by the images themselves. On the first page was the picture Jensen's mother took of them on his first day in America. Jensen and his family were smiling with their arms around a terrified looking Jared. He flipped a couple of pages to one of Jensen and Chris on Jensen's 18th birthday. They were sneaking beer into the hotel suite they had rented to host 'the most epic 18th of all time'. It was also the day Jared came out to Jensen.

 

_Jensen just stared at him, his mouth had fallen open in surprise. "Really?! You're gay? You sure?"_

" _Yes, Jensen, I'm sure." Jared's voice trembled, the only thing he wasn't sure of was how Jensen would react._

" _Huh." Jensen nodded and looked over the balcony's rail. Jared stepped back frightened that his admission may have cost him his best friend._

" _Well, cool, I guess. More chicks for me." Sensing Jared's surprise at his reaction, Jensen smiled. "I was getting real sick of the competition, man." Jared laughed and Jensen played at being affronted. "Seriously, I was. Do you know how many girls ask me about you?" He threw an arm around Jared and began to lead him back to the party. "Of course, you know any guy you let tap that is going to have to meet with my approval."_

_Jared shook his head and smiled in relief. "There is no guy. No one wants to 'tap' anything."_

" _That's because no one knows. I'm telling you Jare, once the word gets out, I'mma gonna hafta beat them off with a stick." Jensen winced. "I did not just say 'beat them off' when talking about you and your future boyfriends."_

" _Yeah, you kinda did," Jared giggled._

" _Shut up," Jensen smiled and shoved at him before becoming serious. "You didn't really think I'd care, did you?" Jared shrugged, feeling nervous again. "Dude, I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that. You got me?"_

" _Yeah, I got you."_

_Jensen fixed him with a look and then pulled him into a tight hug. "You better, man, you better."_

_Jared hesitated before reentering the suite. "What about them?" He asked, nodding to their group of friends._

" _If they got a problem with you, they have a problem with me. It's you and me against the world. Anyone gives you shit, I'll kick their ass."_

 

Jared turned a few pages until he came to the pictures of their ski trip, sophomore year in college. These were the pictures he had been unsure of including. Jensen never understood why Jared loved that ski trip so much. Jensen would grow silent every time the trip was mentioned, but for Jared, it was a moment of honesty. It was the first time he thought he might have a chance with Jensen.

 

" _Has anybody seen Jensen?" Jared asked as he struggled to his feet. He stepped over the case of beer, being extra cautious not to knock over the bong on the table._

_Chris glanced at him. "Haven't seen 'him in a while, why? Our company not good enough for you?"_

_Jared ignored Chris' question and turned to Chad when the guy said, "Don't worry about him. Him and Brad took off a little while ago. I'm sure all's right in Jensenland."_

_The mention of Brad's name made bile churn inside Jared. There was something in the way Brad looked at Jensen that made Jared want to cause the guy pain. Then he saw the look Chris gave Chad and knew he had to find Jensen right then._

_Since their group had rented the entire wing, nearly everybody left their doors and their adjoining doors open. Jared went into each one until he found them. He heard them before he saw them, but he forced himself to look. There was Jensen, backed against the wall, making the most sinful panting moans Jared had ever heard. In front of him, Brad was on his knees and though he couldn't see more, Jared knew exactly what Brad was doing. The fury in his stare should have caused the guy to burst into flames, and he must have made some sort of sound because at that moment Jensen opened his eyes and saw him. "Jared?"_

_Jared turned on his heel and walked out. Jensen shoved Brad away and zipped up and chased after him. "Jared, wait, Jared!"_

_Alone in their room, Jared finally faced him. "What the hell was that Jensen? Why are you getting blow-jobs from Brad Simmons? Are you gay now? Are you?"_

" _No. I'm not. I mean, I don't think so. I don't know. I just ..."_

" _Why didn't you talk to me? I tell you everything, why didn't you..."_

" _I'm not gay. I just wanted... I just wanted to know what it was like."_

" _What it was like?! You've had blow-jobs before. I know you have. Cindy, JoAnn, I could go on."_

" _I wanted to know what it was like from a guy," Jensen admitted so quietly Jared barely heard him. He did, however notice that Jensen looked scolded._

" _I don't understand. Why? Why if you're so curious didn't you talk to me? Why the sudden interest in Brad?"_

" _You?! I couldn't talk to you!" Jensen covered his face with his hand as he collapsed onto his bed._

" _Why not?" Jared demanded sounding every bit as betrayed as he felt. When Jensen didn't answer and only shook his head, Jared spoke up again. "Aren't we supposed to be best friends? Like brothers you always say? So why can't you talk to me?"_

_Jensen stared at him for a minute not knowing how to address everything that was spinning through his mind. "You? Because...because what if..."_

_Jared pulled a chair in front of Jensen and sat, patiently waiting for him to speak. "Because what? Because what if you're gay? Because that would be sooo horrible!"_

_Jensen looked like Jared had punched him."No. You know I've never had a problem with you being gay. I never thought I was gay. I didn't care when you dated Rick. I didn't care when you were with Kyle. But ever since you started dating Alex, I don't know, man, I've been going crazy."_

" _I know. You don't like him very much do you."_

" _I fuckin' hate him."_

" _I don't understand why. Alex is a good guy, you should like him. But, we're not talking about me and Alex. We are talking about you and why you were letting Brad suck your dick."_

_Jensen studied his hands. "You're with him all the time. You spend every weekend with him and a couple nights during the week, too. And I, I don't know. I'm jealous or angry or something. I don't get why he's so special."_

" _You would know if you ever tried to know him."_

" _I saw you," Jensen blurted out. "At Chad's party. On Halloween. I saw him go down on you. You guys were next to the garage." Jensen ignored his and Jared's blush and kept speaking. "I never – I didn't mean to watch, but you," he looked into his friends eyes for a moment. "You looked so fucking hot and you sounded like somethin' straight out of a porno." He shook his head, embarrassed for his admission. "I wanted to know what it was like – to be with a guy. Chad said everybody 'experiments' in college, so I-" he left off with a shrug._

" _So you listened to Chad, of all people, and experimented with Brad?! That's terrible."_

" _Yeah, I know. But the guy's always hitting on me, and I thought what the hell, I'll let him do this one thing to see what it's like." Jared looked at him with such disappointment that Jensen replied, "I know, I know, I'm terrible."_

" _I don't understand why you couldn't talk to me."_

" _Seriously? What did you want me to do? Say 'hey Jared, I'm curious. Would you give me a blow job?' Like that's not going to fuck up our friendship?!" Jensen took a breath to calm down. "Come on man, it's like you said, it's you and me forever. I fuck up and you hate me, then what? I'm barely making it now when you're around only half the time. I'm gonna be a walking disaster if you left me permanently."_

" _I could never hate you." Jared put his hand on Jensen's knee. "I'm not going to stop being your friend just because you want to have gay sex with me. I'm hot. You can't blame yourself for that."_

_Jensen began to laugh. "I'm so glad you understand, asshole."_

" _So, you admit you want me and my sexy ass," Jared teased making Jensen laughed. Jared stood up and got them each a beer. "Now, tell me, seriously, how was it?"_

_Jensen made a face as he twisted off the cap. "Not bad. Better than JoAnn but not as good as Cindy."_

" _No one will ever be as good as Cindy," Jared replied with a sarcastic eye roll._

_Jensen smirked. "Hey, no gag reflex and she swallows – nuff said. But," he paused as he took a drink, "if you're looking to prove me wrong, I'm right here. It's not like Brad had the chance to finish."_

_Jared took a huge swallow of his beer before leaning in close to his friend and whispering, "Let me know when you're done experimenting and I'll knock Cindy right off that number one spot." Like a good friend, he pretended he didn't hear the little whimper that came from Jensen. "Hey, we should go see if Chad and Chris are up for a little Madden, yeah?"_

_Jensen hoped his voice didn't betray how turned on that made him. "Yeah, go ahead, I'll be right there."_

* * *

Jared returned the book to its hiding spot the moment he heard Jensen enter the apartment. Jensen was spending much more time at home since his break up with Tania. Jared checked his desk for the letter from Immigration to make sure it was not in sight before going to greet Jensen in the living room.

However, when he saw Jensen he froze. His friend look crushed; so depressed and tired that Jared wanted to wrap him in a hug and stop the world from hurting him. At odds with Jensen's expression was a gift bag on the table in front of him.

"Hey," Jared said softly.

Jensen wiped his face and looked up, plastering a smile on his face. "Hey, Jare, didn't know you were home."

Jared pointed to the gift. "What's this?"

Jensen cleared his throat and attempted not to look pained. "This is a birthday present from Misha and Vicki. Seems they're not going to be in town for my birthday and they wanted to be sure I got this." He carelessly knocked the bag over spilling it's contents.

Misha. Jared clenched his jaw. He hated Misha. Misha, the man that took his Jensen from him and then shattered him into millions of pieces 'for art'. Of course Jensen had forgiven the man, but Jared never would.

Jensen saw Jared look at the gift. "It's a copy of her book and some iTunes cards."

Jared's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at the audacity of the 'present' and his expression made Jensen nearly smile. "I know, giving the threesome book to the guy you used to write it about is probably a douche move -"

"Probably?!"

"Alright, definitely a douche move, but I don't think they realize that – I," Jensen stopped. He felt his voice beginning to crack and shook his head. He wasn't going to let them continue destroying his heart. Vicki chose Misha and Misha chose Vicki. Both deciding they wanted each other more than they wanted Jensen. "The iTunes card are cool."

Jared snorted. "Grandmas and uncles give iTunes cards. Not boyfriends."

Jensen stood up. "I wasn't his boyfriend. I was a social experiment, material for the book." He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "What do you want for dinner?" he called over his shoulder.

Misha's head on a pike, Jared thought. Too angry to have an appetite, Jared answered, "Whatever you want, I'm not that hungry."

Jensen shut the fridge. "Yeah, me neither." He made to walk out of the kitchen, but was confronted by a wall of Jared, who pulled him into a hug. After a moment, Jensen felt his walls crack and a few tears struggling to surface as he let himself be supported by Jared's embrace. "Why do I let him get to me?"

"Because you have a big heart and you love everyone completely whether they deserve it or not."

Jensen pulled back. "No. I'm an idiot and a doormat." Stepping away he added, "I'm gonna shower and go to bed early. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

_The Following Week_

Jensen was laughing so hard he was barely breathing. His head thrown back, his back arched, his laughter echoed down the hall. Jared fumbled with the lock as Jensen wiped his eyes and tried to control his laughter. "I cannot wait to tell Kane that story. He is going to love it. Dude, the look on the waitress' face when you stood up was priceless."

Jared took a breath. He knew everyone on the other side of the door must have heard Jensen, but he was still nervous about pulling off this surprise. "Yeah, well, remind me why you're my friend." He opened the door and stepped aside to let Jensen in first.

" **SURPRISE!"**

Jensen stumbled backwards into Jared in shock. The room erupted in laughter and a chorus of "Happy Birthday."

Jensen turned to Jared. "You ass-munch."

Jared beamed. "I got you, didn't I?"

Jensen nodded in disbelief and wrapped Jared in a one arm hug, grinning, as the group finished the song. "Just remember payback's a bitch," he intoned so only Jared could hear.

"Bring it, kid," Jared whispered back.

The song finished and each of them were handed beers. A chant of "Speech!" began and Jensen glared at Jared before taking a step forward. "Thank you all for being here. I don't know what Jared blackmailed y'all with to get you to give up your Friday night to spend it with me, but thank you, I appreciate it." He raised his glass to the guests and turned to face his best friend. "To Jared. I love you, man. You're the best friend a guy could ever have. To Jared!"

"To Jared!" the crowd toasted.

That night, after presents had been opened and the guests left, Jensen took time to page through the book Jared made for him. Every page was filled with the two of them and their lives together. Every page made him smile at the memories. There were pictures from their high school basketball championship and he didn't remember being so young.

A lump formed in his throat when he turned to the page of ski trip photos. Back then, he had realized he felt something more than just friendship for Jared but he knew he could never tell him. At the time, Jared had been head over heels for Alex and was spending so much time with him, that Jensen didn't dare risk alienating him.

He turned to the page of the day they moved into this apartment. They looked exhausted, but their smiles proved how happy they were.

"You like it?"

Jensen looked up to see Jared leaning against the opposite wall. "I love it, man. Our whole lives are in here. This is great. The best present ever. I can't believe you found all these pictures."

* * *

_Seven Days Later_

"Jared!" Jensen called when he entered the apartment. Getting no answer, he called again, "Jared?" He walked through the apartment to Jared's room.

Jensen looked at the partially filled cardboard boxes and became nauseous. It explained so much really, the reason Jared had been acting 'off', and why things were missing from around the apartment. But what those boxes really meant was betrayal. Jared was moving out and had never said a word about it.

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Jensen began to pace Jared's room. Why would Jared be moving out? Was he seeing someone? Someone he was serious enough with to move in together, but not serious enough to tell him about? Impossible. Jared didn't do that. If Jared cared that much for someone, he would have been introduced to him.

His eyes fell on Jared's copy of the photo book Jared had given him for his birthday. He picked it up and practically fell onto Jared's bed. _Damn, I'm the worst fuckin'_ _friend_. He thought to himself. _Jared's been so busy taking care of me these past few months, I haven't even noticed he's seeing somebody_.

He heard a surprised gasp, and turned to see Jared at the door of his room. "Jensen."

"Hey, Jare." He stood, returned the book to the nightstand, and gestured to the boxes. "Looks like you're moving."

Jensen didn't meet his eyes, leaving Jared to feel heartbroken for causing that hurt expression. "Jensen," he said quietly, reaching for him.

Jensen pulled back, slightly. "Don't worry about it. We're cool. Do you need help?" he asked quietly. He knew there were probably dozens of reasons for Jared to want to move out. It hurt that he didn't tell him, but Jensen could still be a friend and help him. "I can give you a hand, if you want."

"Jensen, let me explain -"

"You don't have to. I mean, yeah, I wish you had told me, but I know you have your reasons."

Before Jensen could feel any guilt, Jared blurted, "I'm being deported."

"What?" Jensen's mood switched from sad to shocked. "No. That's impossible."

"No, not impossible." Jared pulled the letter from it's hiding place in his desk drawer. "My visa's expired. I've known about it for a while, but I've kind of been in denial."

Jensen collapsed next to him on the bed. "When? When are you leaving?"

"Next week."

Jensen's world was moving out from under him. He could not let this happen. He could not lose Jared. "There's got to be something we can do."

Jared shook his had sadly. "No. It's expired and there are no more appeals. I'm getting sent back home."

Home? Jensen closed his eyes to regain control, but his thoughts were racing. This was Jared's home. Jensen could not imagine a life without his best friend. They had been best friends for nearly ten years. He wasn't about to let that get thrown away.

Jensen took a deep breath. "Jared, do you want to leave?" he asked meekly.

"Of course not. But it's not as if I have a choice."

Jensen nodded. "Did you tell mom, yet?"

Jared's eyes widened in panic. "No. She's going to be too upset. You know I can't handle that." He ducked his head and quietly added, "She's going to make me cry."

Jensen didn't reply to that. Instead his eyes fell onto the photo book. Jared meant so much to him, he couldn't let this happen without telling him how he feels. An idea bubbled inside and before he could talk himself out of it he said, "You could marry me."

Jared snorted.

"I'm serious. Marry me. It's legal here and it'll keep you in the country."

Jared stared at Jensen's open, sincere expression and for a moment, couldn't find words. "Jensen," he sighed, "no."

Jensen swallowed the hurt. "Jared, it's the perfect solution -"

"No, Jensen. I couldn't do that."

"Why not?" Jensen demanded.

"Why not? Because when we were growing up, you said you'd never get married unless it was for love. And that people shouldn't get married unless it's forever." He looked into Jensen's eyes to see if he understood. "I don't want you to resent me when you realize what a mistake it would be."

Jensen hadn't been ready for the rejection; it stung sharply but he couldn't let his hurt pride get in the way of helping Jared. "The mistake would be not trying everything to keep you here." He rushed to sit next to Jared. "Look, I love you, we're best friends, and we know everything there is to know about each other. If immigration tests us, we'll pass."

Jared was unmoved. He couldn't allow his best friend to forfeit his future for him. It wouldn't be fair. "Jensen -"

"Mom always said a person should marry their best friend." Realizing that Jared was still turning him down, Jensen thought he saw the problem. "I get it. You don't feel _that way_ towards me. That's okay. You don't have to. You can still see whoever you want. I know I'm not the kind of guy you go for. I'm not as smart as Dylan or as funny as Rick or as perfect as Alex. After whatever the time period the government makes us wait, we'll divorce.

Jared looked at Jensen as if his friend had just grown three heads. "Is that what you want?"

"What I want is for you to stay here."

"You don't care about being happy?"

Jensen was exasperated. "This _is_ about being happy. We'll be married, you can stay in the U.S. and you can be with whoever you want. We'll have an open marriage or whatever it's called."

Jared shook his head, dismayed that the Jensen he thought he knew so well would want that.

"Just take some time to think about it," Jensen said, rising from his eat next to Jared. "I'll call mom and pick up dinner. Later, I'll give you a hand with this stuff if you want."

Jared gave him a small smile and nodded.

* * *

Fresh air and a walk, that's what he needed. Jensen was spinning with all that he was thinking. Lose Jared or marry Jared, either way, next week was going to change his life forever.

"Jensen, what a nice surprise. How are you, dear?" his mom said when she answered the call.

"Hey, Mom. I've got some big news for you. Uh, well, um I asked Jared to marry me."

His mom was silent in response. "Mom?"

"I'm sorry, Jens, I'm here, I, I didn't know you guys felt that way about each other. But other than surprised as all get out, I'm happy for you two. Did you set a date?"

"Yeah, well about that. Jared is being deported so we have to get married right away."

"Deported?! Oh, Jensen, that's terrible. What are you going to –. Wait, is that why you're getting married?"

Jensen took a breath. He didn't want to disappoint his mom, but he wasn't about to lie. "Yes, but Mom, it's not the only reason, I do love him. I can't stand by and do nothing and allow him to be taken from my life."

"Jensen, I know you love him, but are you _in_ love with him. There's a big difference."

It was Jensen's turn to be silent, worried about what his mother would say. "You always said the person you marry should be your best friend."

"Yes, Jensen, I did," she replied, smiling at the memory. "But are you _in_ love?"

"Yeah," he paused as his chest tightened. "I don't think Jared feels the same, but Mom, I can't lose him."

"Did you tell him how you feel?"

"Yeah, Mom. I tell him I love him all the time. You know that."

"Jensen, you know, for how smart you are, you can be an idiot about some things," she complained. "You love my chocolate cake, but you're not _in love_ with it." She waited for her meaning to sink in. "If you're in love with Jared, tell him. I know Jared, if he's in love with you, too, I'll come to your wedding. If he's not, I'll be there to say 'good bye'."

_I know Jared_ echoed in his head. He knew Jared, too. He knew Jared was too honorable to say 'yes' when he wasn't in love. Jensen realized he had to get ready to say 'good-bye'. The walk back to the apartment felt like a walk to the gallows, far too long and yet somehow over too soon.

When he returned to the apartment, Jared was watching television. Jensen put down the bags of buffalo wings and the six pack of beer and asked, "What are we watching?"

"There's a _Breaking Bad_ marathon, if you're interested," Jared replied as he divided the food onto their plates.

"Sure, sounds good."

"Jensen, about your offer, you're sweet but -"

"It's okay, I know. You don't have to say it." he cleared his throat. "You're too good a guy to marry someone when you're not in love with them." He grabbed his plate and handed Jared a beer. "I called Mom and told her everything, so don't worry about calling her. She's going to come by next week to see you." He sat down next to Jared. "I'm sorry. Let's not let me and my stupid idea make this last week awkward, okay? Because that would suck."

"Okay. But stop acting like we will never see each other again. You can come visit me, you know."

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, well, good. I planned on it."

They ate and watched Jesse and Walter escape Tuco and his crazy uncle Tio. Jensen tried to ignore his building anxiety, but his every thought turned to how 'this is the last time I'll do this with Jared'.

* * *

Four episodes later, and after Jesse Pinkman said,"You have a good rest of your life, kid." Jared shut off the TV. Silently, together, they cleaned up their beer bottles and food wrappers.

As they were about to walk down the hall to their respective bedrooms, Jared stopped Jensen with a gentle touch to his arm. "I know you said you didn't want to be awkward, but I guess awkward is just who I am." He turned to completely face him. "I want you to know I appreciate your offer and if you only knew how much I'd like to accept, but to allow you to marry without love and an open marriage, it's not what I want for you, Jensen."

"I know," he conceded. "But I'm kind of desperate not to lose you." Jensen took a deep breath before he confessed, "I'm in love with you Jared. I wish you felt the same, because I don't know how I supposed to go on without you in my life."

Jared stared at him long enough to make Jensen begin to withdraw in embarrassment until he heard Jared ask quietly "Since when?"

Jensen, looking completely lost as to what Jared was asking said, "Since when what?"

"Since when have you been in love with me?"

"Since always."

Jared nodded. Jensen's answer confirms Jared's suspicion: Jensen loves him but not in the way a married couple would love each other.

"Since I first realized it was okay to like another guy that way, I've liked you. and I hoped you'd like me, too." Jensen huffed. "I was an idiot, I never stood a chance. You always dated these fucking perfect guys. I don't exactly measure up."

"Jensen, that's not true."

Jensen smiled. "Jared, it's okay, you don't have to try to make me feel better. It's something I accepted a long time ago. That's why I said we'd have an open marriage. I want you to be able to fall in love with whoever you want, be with whoever will make you happy."

"You never said you were _in love_ with me."

"I said it all the time."

"'Love' but not _in love_."

Jensen nodded. "Right. Well, now you know all those times I said 'I love you' I meant 'I love you'. And yes as a best friend, but also more than that."

Jared's eyes were wide, but Jensen looked away. He wanted to apologize, he wanted to disappear, he wanted to go back in time and stop Jared from ever having to leave. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "You must think -"

"I love you."

Jensen froze unsure that he had heard correctly.

"I'm in love with you, too, Jensen. I have been probably since I met you. Those others I dated, those guys you thought you never measured up to? I dated them because they reminded me of what I love in you. You are smart and funny and talented and so beautiful." Jared smiled at Jensen's reaction to that word. "I know you don't like being called beautiful, but I know no other word, blame my bad English."

Jensen swallowed. A happy anxiety was building inside him. "Does this mean you want to marry me?"

Jared smiled. "Do I have to share you?" he asked, easing closer to Jensen.

"No. Absolutely not. And I am not sharing you with anyone either," he replied, letting a warm smile form as he looked up into Jared's eyes.

"Good, because I am going to marry you, Mr. Ackles," Jared whispered as he leaned down to kiss his best friend.


End file.
